Thor Odinson
thumb :"Serás un rey sabio." :―Odin[fte.] Asgardian warrior-prince and the God of Thunder and protector of Earth in Norse mythology. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. Thor was adapted from Norse legend by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. ">'Thor Odinson' es un príncipe guerrero Asgardian y el Dios del trueno y protector de la tierra en la mitología nórdica. Thor posteriormente se hizo conocido por sus acciones en la tierra, que incluía la actuación como miembro fundador de los Vengadores. Thor fue adaptado de leyenda nórdica por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby. Thor, Thor is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the only Avenger that is non-human and one of the few superheroes in the MCU with genuine super powers (the other being the Hulk). Thor wields a mystical war hammer which controls the weather, but he himself has godlike strength, durability and agility. ">En primer lugar aparecen en Thor, Thor es un personaje importante en el Universo cinematográfico Marvel, el único Vengador que es no humano y uno de los pocos superhéroes en el MCU con genuino super poderes (el otro es el Hulk). Thor ejerce un martillo de guerra mística que controla el tiempo, pero él mismo tiene agilidad, durabilidad y fuerza divina. Biografía Vida anterior Thor tuvo una infancia idílica, criada en Asgard como preciado hijo de Odín y su esposa Frigga. Su mejor amigo y compañero de juegos fue su hermano adoptado Loki, y aunque eran rivales por el trono de su padre, seguía siendo compañeros cercanos. Criado en la cultura del Guerrero de la Asgardians, Thor valorado con fuerza, coraje y la lealtad por encima de todo. Desea ser exactamente como su padre, el héroe de la guerra y a menudo observaciones sobre los monstruos que matará y las guerras que él va a ganar cuando él es rey. Thor podría ser adorado como una deidad de la fuerza y el coraje entre culturas escandinavas. Él demuestra a sí mismo un gran Guerrero, que a menudo conduce a su banda de guerreros (que incluye Loki, la señora Sif y los tres de Guerrero) en aventuras. Sin embargo, también se le conoce a ser imprudente cuando Loki bromeando le recuerda que él estaría muerto él no utilizó un velo de humo para que puedan escapar durante una batalla. Aunque Odín lo eligió como su heredero, señaló abiertamente que pensó que Thor era un "chico vano, codicioso y cruel" después de Thor comenzó una guerra mal contra los gigantes de hielo. Más tarde se revela que Loki era nunca en la lucha por el trono debido a su herencia gigante de hielo, lo que significa que independientemente de su actitud juvenil, Thor siempre iba a ser rey. ''Thor :"''Sus antepasados llamaban magia, pero se llama ciencia. Vengo de una tierra donde son uno mismos." :―Thor[fte.] Thor, Thor is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the only Avenger that is non-human and one of the few superheroes in the MCU with genuine super powers (the other being the Hulk). Thor wields a mystical war hammer which controls the weather, but he himself has godlike strength, durability and agility. ">En la actualidad, una ceremonia en Asgard es acerca de que Thor ascender al trono de Asgard como Odín está a punto de entrar finalmente el Odinsleep después de ponerlo por tanto tiempo. Thor se deleita en la ceremonia y se somete a la aprobación de convertirse en rey de Odin. Odín está a punto de nombre Thor King, detecta que Las heladas gigantes han colarse en Asgard y en bóveda de Odin para robar el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos. Odin, Thor y Loki se van a la bóveda para encontrar la mató por el destructorde gigantes de hielo. Thor dice que debe un ejército a Jotunheim como Odín lo hicieron antes que él, aunque él está prohibido hacerlo. Más tarde, Thor reúne a sus amigos Sif y los tres guerreros a desobedecer las órdenes de Odín para forzar las respuestas de Laufey, rey de Jotunheim. Heimdall, the warrior who guards the Bifrost, Thor and his allies visit Jotunheim to interrogate Laufey without success. Thor's pride forces him to begin a battle with the Jotuns which leaves many of them dead or vengeful. Odin saves Thor and the others before they are outnumbered. Thor's actions lead Laufey to threaten Asgard with war, and as punishment Thor is stripped of his mighty hammer and his godlike strength and banished to Earth where he is forced to live as a mortal. Thor lands in New Mexico and is hit by a truck driven by researchers Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Thor is tazered by Darcy when she feels "freaked out" by his behaviour. ">Convencer a Heimdall, el guerrero que protege el Bifrost, Thor y sus aliados visitan a Jotunheim para interrogar a Laufey sin éxito. Orgullo de Thor le obliga a comenzar una batalla con los gigantes que deja a muchos de ellos muertos o vengativo. Odin ahorra Thor y los demás antes que son superados en número. Acciones de Thor plomo Laufey amenazando Asgard con guerra y como castigo, Thor es despojado de su poderoso martillo y su fuerza divina y desterrado a la tierra donde se ve obligado a vivir como un mortal. Thor aterriza en Nuevo México y es golpeado por un camión conducido por investigadores Jane Foster, Erik Selvig y Darcy Lewis. Thor es tazered por Darcy cuando se siente "asustada out" por su comportamiento. Thor se despierta en una cama de hospital donde piensa que es cautivo. Finalmente se escapa a Jane Foster, que quiere hablar con él sobre cómo terminó en la tormenta que lo trajo a la tierra. Thor es atraído al instante a Jane y escucha una conversación entre dos hombres que han estado tratando de quitar una vía de un cráter en el desierto. Él sabe que esto es en realidad su martillo. Thor es acusado por Selvig de ser loco debido a sus pretensiones de ser el hijo de Odin y se ve obligado a dejarlos. Sin embargo, destino le permite golpear a Jane, una vez más, que lo lleva al cráter donde la Agencia de inteligencia S.H.I.E.L.D. son investogating el martillo. Thor utiliza sus habilidades de Guerrero Asgardian lucha contra pasado docenas de agentes hasta que alcanza la Mjolnir, pero considera que él no puede levantar el martillo porque se le ha considerado indigno. Thor es encarcelado por Phil Coulson y habla con una visión de Loki, que decieves Thor diciéndole que Odín está muerto y destierro de Thor está condicionada a la tregua con Jotunheim. Thor entra en un estado de depresión hasta que es liberado por Erik Selvig, que dice que los agentes que Thor es un médico llamado a Donald Blake. Thor vuelve a Jane y le da una fracción de su investigación que S.H.I.E.L.D. había robado. Luego explica a ella sobre su divinidad, Asgard y los nueve reinos y, por primera vez, se siente cómodo como un hombre mortal. Destroyer to kill Thor, levelling the small town. After the Asgardians fail to defeat the Destroyer, Thor offers his life to the automoton to save the Earth. A blow from the Destroyer kills Thor' mortal form, restoring his worthiness to wield Mjolnir and reclaim his powers. Thor defeats the Destroyer and promises Phil Coulson an alliance. Thor travels to Asgard, promising Jane that he will return for her and giving her a passionate kiss before leaving for Asgard. Thor reveals Loki's plot to their mother Frigga and battles Loki at Bifrost, which is devastating Jotunheim with its power. Thor chooses to save the Jotuns by shattering the rainbow bridge and destroying Bifrost. Odin saves Loki and Thor before they fall into space. Loki, knowing his actions have not earned him the respect he wanted, allows himself to fall into the abyss and Thor cries out for his brother. ">Al día siguiente, los amigos de Thor los tres guerreros y Sif llegan para traerlo a casa, explicando que Odin es vivo y Loki ha reclamado liderazgo sobre Asgard. Loki envía el destructor para matar a Thor, el pequeño pueblo de nivelación. Después de que el Asgardians no derrotar al destructor, Thor ofrece su vida a la automoton para salvar la tierra. Mata de un golpe desde el destructor Thor' forma mortal, restaurar su dignidad para blandir Mjolnir y recuperar sus poderes. Thor vence el destructor y promete Phil Coulson una alianza. Thor viaja a Asgard, prometiendo a Jane que él regresará por ella y darle un apasionado beso antes de salir de Asgard. Thor revela la trama de Loki a su madre Frigg y batallas Loki en Bifrost, que está devastando Jotunheim con su poder. Thor decide guardar la gigantes rompiendo el puente del arco iris y destruyendo Bifrost. Odin ahorra Loki y Thor antes de que caigan en el espacio. Loki, sabiendo que sus acciones no le han valido el respeto que él quería, se deja caer en el abismo y Thor clama por su hermano. Thor lamenta muerte aparente de Loki y anhela ver Jane otra vez, sabiendo que no puede como Bifrost ya no existe. Hace las paces con su padre y con Heimdall habla de la posibilidad de regresar a la tierra, a los que Heimdall sólo ofrece esperanza. ''Semana grande de furia'' Para agregar ''Los Vengadores :"''No tiene ni idea lo que se trata!" :―Thor[fte.] Cuando Asgard descubre que Loki está sobre tierra, buscando el hipercubo, Odin utiliza algunos hechicería oscura para enviar a Thor a la tierra para detenerlo. Thor aterriza en el jet en el que Loki es siendo escoltado a la Helitransporte por el Capitán América, Iron Man y viuda negra, y él toma a Loki de su custodia. Thor intenta convencer a Loki a renunciar a sus planes y el regreso a Asgard con el hipercubo, aunque Loki Thor resiente todavía. Los ataques de hombre que él y el comercio de dos golpes cuando Iron Man se niega a permitir Thor tomar su prisionero de hierro. Cuando interviene el Capitán América, señala que no debería estar luchando entre sí y le pide a Thor a Mjolnir. En respuesta, Thor trae su martillo hacia abajo sobre el Capitán América, que bloquea con su escudo que absorbe el impacto, impactante a Thor, que se da cuenta de que tienen el mismo objetivo y por lo tanto deja de luchar. Regresan al Helitransporte SHIELD, donde Loki se introduce en una celda diseñada para mantener y disponer de Hulk si es necesario. Thor es rápido señalar que mientras Loki es inestable es su hermano adoptivo. Más tarde él pregunta Coulson sobre Jane Foster y se dijo que fue trasladada a un lugar seguro cuando Loki regresó y Erik Selvig fue puesto bajo su control. Thor es askes por furia si es capaz de infligir tortura en Loki para revelar sus objetivos. Más tarde como Thor y los otros argumentan, mente controlada secuaces reventando Loki uno de los motores del Helitransporte y ayudar a Loki libre, provocando también Banner para transformar en Hulk. Thor combate el Hulk, siendo la única persona que puede coincidir con lo de la fuerza. Después Hulk ha sido conducido fuera del Helitransporte, Thor va a asegurarse de que Loki es todavía contenga. Cuando llega la puerta de la celda está abierta y Thor intenta detener a Loki dejando pero resulta para ser una ilusión y Thor queda atrapado en la celda. Loki amenaza con dejar caer la jaula cuando Coulson se enfrenta a él con una pistola hecha desde el destructor, sin embargo, Loki apuñala Coulson y gotas de Thor. Como cae a la tierra, Thor logra romper gratis desde el celular, justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto. Después de recuperarse, Thor utiliza poderes de Mjolnir para reponer su fuerza antes de que se dirige a Nueva York para hacer frente a Loki. Llegar a la Torre Stark Loki ha utilizado el hipercubo para abrir un portal que permite la puesta a tierra, Thor nuevamente intenta convencerlo de detener, ya que los Chitauri están destruyendo el mundo quiere gobernar. No, él brevemente choca con su hermano antes de Loki huye en un recipiente de puesta. Thor se une al Capitán América, viuda negra y Hawkeye en el campo de batalla y comienza a ayudar a combatir la puesta, antes de Iron Man y Hulk unirse a ellos. Capitán América órdenes Thor a usar su poder para detener el flujo de los enemigos que vienen a través del portal, que hace uso de un rayo pernos, antes de unirse a la batalla. Él ayuda a Hulk a derribar un Leviatán. Pronto Iron Man envía un misil nuclear destinado a la ciudad a través del portal, que destruye la base puesta, cortando las fuerzas de su fuente de energía y mueren, mientras que la viuda negra se cierra el portal. Una vez finalizada la crisis, Thor se une a los otros Vengadores frente a Loki, que había ya sido fuertemente herido por Hulk, y llevarlo en custodia. Después de reclamar el hipercubo, Thor lleva a Loki consigo de vuelta a Asgard, abriendo un portal con el hipercubo hacerlo y deja los otros Vengadores en Central Park. ''Thor: El mundo oscuro ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Jane Foster, who shows him kindness and love, Thor is smitten and begins to develop a humble and compassionate heart. It should also be noted that, by the time of The Avengers, likely as a result of her influence, he has developed something of a sense of humor. ">Thor comienza como un príncipe descarado, joven y arrogante que desafía la voluntad de su padre y coloca sus necesidades egoístas antes de los que le rodean. Debido a su gran poder y apariencia, sintió que tenía derecho a gobernar con mano de hierro. Sin embargo, una vez que llega en la tierra y conoce a Jane Foster, quien le muestra bondad y amor, Thor es herido y comienza a desarrollar un corazón humilde y compasivo. También cabe señalar que, en el momento de Los Vengadores, probablemente como resultado de su influencia, ha desarrollado algo de sentido del humor. Mjolnir, with which he is able to control lightning and electricity, as well as use it proficiently as a blunt instrument. ">Como es el caso con la mayoría Asgardians, Thor posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos, a saber, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos. Debido a su formación y experiencia, se ha convertido en extremadamente hábil con las armas. Su arma de elección es el Todopoderoso Mjolnir, con el que es capaz de controlar rayos y la electricidad, así como utilizar competentemente como un instrumento romo. Poderes y habilidades Poderes Como el primer hijo de Odin el Odín, Thor posee un número de atributos sobrehumanos comunes entre los dioses Asgardian. Sin embargo, algunos son considerablemente más desarrollados que los de la mayoría de su carrera. Thor, actualmente, es sin duda uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta, así como uno de los seres más poderosos en el universo Marvel cinematográfico, segundo en Asgard sólo a su padre. Ha venció a gigantes de la escarcha, cientos de guerreros, derrotó a su hermano Loki que estaba armado con lanza de Odin Gungnir (que dice que actuar como un conducto para canalizar la fuerza de Odín) y un monstruo gigante de la escarcha. Thor es un guerrero-dios nórdico, capacitado y especializado en las Artes de batalla, y lo ha estado haciendo durante siglos. Como una deidad, él se ha asociado con el tiempo, la fuerza, la valentía y la fertilidad. Thor ha demostrado por lo general dependen exclusivamente de su superior capacidad de lucha, super fuerza, y cerca de invulnerabilidad. Mientras que en la tierra, Thor retiene considerablemente su poder a menos que alguien luchando con similar fuerza y durabilidad. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:'Thor es físicamente el asgardiano más fuerte, que poseen gran fuerza sobrehumana, los límites completo de que no se conocen. Sin embargo, él voltea fácilmente una mesa ceremonial completa de alimentos y vajilla que pesaba al menos varios cientos de libras. Noqueó a un gigante de escarcha varios metros hacia el cielo y que sólo se detuvo cuando golpeó el lado de la montaña. Cae otro gigante de hielo a la tierra con un solo golpe de Mjlonir y luego lo pateó varios metros lejos de él. Noqueó a varios gigantes de la escarcha con sólo un golpe cada y en ocasiones incluso ha golpeado a varios gigantes de hielo con un solo golpe al mismo tiempo. Poseía una fuerza suficiente para matar a un monstruo de hielo con un solo golpe, el acto en cuestión de ahorro de sus amigos. Thor también fue de cabeza a los pies con el todo poderoso destructor. Thor había golpeado a Loki a través de las paredes del monitor Bifrost en su batalla. También fue capaz de destruir el puente de Bifrost cuando fue congelado para permanecer abiertos y amenazó con destruir Jotunheim. Fue capaz de hordas de batalla de gigantes de la escarcha con gran facilidad. En su batalla contra un sobrealimentado Iron Man, Thor logró ganar la mano superior. Con Mjolnir, fue capaz de resistir contra el Hulk durante mucho tiempo. Fue capaz de luchar contra las hordas de soldados de a pie puesta en Nueva York. Junto con su martillo y con un simple golpe, fue capaz de voltear un coche, matando a varios soldados de puesta. También cabe señalar que, durante los Vengadores, rompió de un recipiente creado por S.H.I.E.L.D. que debía contener el Hulk. Su fuerza extiende también su habilidad para saltar distancias muy por encima de la capacidad humana como él lo ha hecho dos veces (cuando él cargada de Loki en la cámara del puente de Bifrost y fue a través de la pared y cuando cobró en Capitán América con su martillo en el bosque). *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Musculatura avanzada de Thor es considerablemente más eficiente que la de un ser humano y la mayoría de otros Asgardians. Como resultado, los músculos no producen prácticamente toxinas de fatiga durante la actividad física en comparación con los de los humanos y la mayoría de los miembros de su raza. Su energía prácticamente inagotable le permite ejercer él mismo a su máxima capacidad durante un período indefinido de tiempo sin cansarse en todo. *'Gran densidad del tejido:' Piel, músculos y tejido óseo de Thor tienen varias veces la densidad del mismo tejido en el cuerpo de un ser humano, contribuyendo a su peso sobrehumana. A plena potencia es invulnerable a la poderosa energía explosiones, impactos ponderados, caídas desde grandes alturas, explosiones y varias otras fuerzas opositoras. Incluso cuando fue despojado de sus poderes, todavía era increíblemente durable debido a su cuerpo denso. Fue golpeado dos veces por el carro de Jane Foster y a pesar de fue derribado, no mostró ningún daño visible después de levantarse. Él resistió varios golpes de operarios S.H.I.E.L.D. y cuando finalmente fue capturado no mostró ningún daño además de un pequeño hematoma en la frente. *'Cerca de invulnerabilidad:' Cuando es a plena potencia y armado con Mjolnir, Thor posee cerca de invulnerabilidad e inmunidad contra tales dolencias humanas como enfermedades, toxinas, venenos, corrosión, incendio, electrocución, asfixia y plomo y el envenenamiento por radiación. Ha resistido un golpe directo a la cara de un gigante de escarcha masivo y rieron después. Sobrevivió un directo, ráfaga de gama en blanco de punto cercano de Gungnir voladura le cámara de Odin, caer varios cientos de metros al suelo y no mostró todavía signos visibles de lesiones. Fue había golpeado en la cara por Loki blandiendo Gungnir y mostró sólo enojo y molestia como resultado. Fue capaz de soportar una huelga total de Iron Man y no dio señales de daño. También, tachado de Captain America y Iron Man en la cabeza con su escudo para llamar su atención y él para detener la lucha y allí fue no aún ningún daño. Sin embargo, el Hulk lograron darle una hemorragia nasal en una pelea a puñetazos. *'Velocidad sobrehumana:' Thor puede moverse a velocidades extremas. Thor puede volar a través del desierto de nuevo México en cuestión de segundos. Él puede también swing Mjolnir a velocidades tan grande que parece un desenfoque a simple vista. Fue capaz de afrontar el Hulk a través de una pared en el Helicarrier y parecía un desenfoque antes de Hulk golpearían la viuda negra. *'Agilidad sobrehumana:' De Thor agilidad, equilibrio y coordinación corporal lo hacen un gran guerrero para la batalla. Él se mueve con velocidad a pesar de su tamaño y cuerpo de densidad y gracia increíble. Él pudo esquivar el ala de un caza lanzado a él por la Hulk mientras que batallaron en la bahía del hangar. *'Regenerativa Factor de curación:' A pesar de su increíble resistencia a lesiones, es posible herir a Thor. Después de aparentemente ser muertos por los Detroyer y demostrar a sí mismo digno de Mjolnir, Thor recuperó su poder completo e inmediatamente se curó a sí mismo en segundos. Segundos después de haber sido apuñalado en el estómago por Loki con Gungnir en el puente de Bifrost, Thor llamadas adelante un rayo Mjolnir derribar Loki y levanta completamente curada. Fue apuñalado por uno de los cuchillos de lanzamiento de Loki, pero lo hizo poco más que distraer y molestar le. *'Longevidad sobrehumana': Thor, como todos los otros Asgardians, no es verdaderamente inmortal como es posible matar a un asgardiano y otros seres en las nueve esferas. Es más exacto decir que Asgardians son seres de muy larga duración. Thor envejece a un ritmo mucho, mucho más lento que un ser humano, como es por lo menos 1.300 años de antigüedad; es muy probable que nació poco antes de la última gran guerra entre el Asgardians y los gigantes. Esperanza de vida de los mortales son comparable a nada más que un abrir y cerrar de los ojos. Como dijo, acerca de los tiempos llegó a tierra en el pasado y los problemas que fueron traídos de Asgard o en otros lugares, "en su juventud, lo llamó guerra", declaró que de alguna manera, siente su edad. Habilidades *'Maestro combatiente': Thor es el mayor y más poderoso guerrero de Asgard desde Odin y es uno de los luchadores más hábiles para caminar nunca el planeta. Thor es un guerrero muy bien calificado entrenado en las Artes de la guerra y varias técnicas de lucha por sus maestros en Asgard. Él es un maestro tirador, y está incluyendo dominio, incluso magistral en todas las áreas de combate, incluyendo cuerpo a cuerpo y diversas formas de armamento disponible en Asgard, lanzas y espadas con siglos de experiencia de combate. Él es conocido por ser muy astuta e intuitiva en batallas y guerras, que luchó y derrotó a sobre cien guerreros en hordas de Nornheim y Batalla de gigantes de la escarcha con gran facilidad en Jotunheim. Fue capaz de luchar y ganar la ventaja con casi una docena S.H.I.E.L.D. operarios, mientras impotente y mortal, con sólo sus habilidades de combate inmensa, como Coulson declaró "hizo que sus hombres, algunos de los profesionales más cualificados en el mundo parecen un montón de policías de centro comercial de salario mínimo". Fue capaz de maniobrar alrededor de Hulk más grande y golpearlo con facilidad. *'Master martillo Fighter:' Después de siglos de práctica con su martillo, Thor es un maestro de la lucha con Mjolnir y es muy competente en lanzamiento de martillo. Puede incluso bloquear varias tomas de energía con Mjolnir, de personal y de armamento de la puesta de Loki. *'Maestro táctico:' Para durante miles de años, ha dirigido Asgard, Sif y los tres guerreros a la batalla contra las fuerzas con gran capacidad de liderazgo y el empleo de estrategias y tácticas de posiblemente cada cultura en la tierra, así como todos los nueve mundos de Asgard, incluyendo olvidados. Arma Mjolnir: Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir itself is extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium, and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Destroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: ">'Mjolnir:' Se ha encomendado Thor el poderoso martillo Mjolnir, que se forjó desde el corazón de una estrella moribunda. Martillo místico Thor el Mjolnir, que se asemeja a un mazo, en lugar de un martillo de guerra, tiene una serie de poderes elementales. Se ha afirmado por Odin él mismo que potencia de Mjolnir no tiene igual. Mjolnir sí es extremadamente durable como el Adamantium de metal del tierra, y, combinado con los diversos encantos le por Odin, es, por todos los efectos, indestructible. Ha desviado tres explosión desde el destructor (que fue capaz de desintegrar cualquier cosa que golpeó) y vuelva a la explosión en el destructor. Thor a menudo utiliza el martillo como arma física, con casi nada ser capaz de soportar un golpe de martillo o lanzar (a excepción del escudo del Capitán América). Algunos ejemplos de las habilidades que Thor ha demostrado con Mjolnir son: 'Habilidades de Mjolnir' *'Control de tiempo:' Blandiendo Mjonir otorga a Thor la capacidad para controlar los elementos básicos de una tormenta. Puede controlar los elementos y puede crear tormentas eléctrica gigantes con trueno, rayos, vientos con fuerza de huracán, tornados, maremotos, terremotos y lluvias torrenciales en cualquier momento. Llamó a un tornado de clase 5 a la Detroyer, un rayo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un pedazo grande de paisaje en Johtunheim, un rayo derribar Loki en el puente de Bifrost, y controlar los elementos de la batalla. Fue capaz de golpear a Iron Man con un perno de la iluminación, pero es notable que todos lo hizo fue cargar su traje con alimentación adicional. Fue capaz de huelga soldados puesta hacia abajo y un Leviatán. Los mitos de nórdicos y leyendas lo consideraron como un Dios Thuder debido a la influencia del martillo sobre el clima; *:*'Rayo:' El arma principal de Thor con Mjolnir es su rayo o rayo. Llamó un rayo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un pedazo grande de paisaje en Jotunheim, un rayo derribar Loki en el puente de Bifrost, disparó un rayo de Iron Man que impulsó la reserva de energía de su armadura a + 400%. Thor disparó un rayo enorme en el portal de la puesta para evitar más refuerzos, tomó hacia abajo una puesta con un único rayo. *'Encanto de mérito': después de Thor desobedeció Odin y casi causó una guerra entre Asgard y Johtumheim, Odin desterrado Thor a la tierra sin sus poderes y coloca un encanto en el martillo Mjolnir. "Así que cada vez que tiene este martillo, si es digno, poseerán el poder de Thor". Este encantamiento Mjolnir circundante le impide ser esgrimida por alguien salvar a aquellos que se han encontrado digno. Cuando Thor se sacrificó para proteger la tierra contra el destructor demostró digno de blandir Mjolnir y ganó el pleno uso de sus poderes. En The Avengers, ni la increíble fuerza de Hulk podría levantar a Mjolnir. *'Transformación material:' Invocando un rayo desde el cielo en Mjolnir, uniforme de Thor se transformó en su armadura de batalla. *'Mística Link:' Mjolnir obedece comandos de Thor como si estuviera vivo. Mjolnir fue a Thor cuando estaba en un cráter desde kilómetros de distancia, le sucedió en segundos. Mjolnir volverá a Thor cuando él lanza a un oponente. En The Avengers, mientras luchando contra el Hulk en un hangar de la Helitransporte, convocó a Thor Mjolnir desde otra habitación y sucedió a estrellarse a través el Helicarrier para llegar a él. *'Vuelo:' Thor es capaz de hurling Mjolnir con gran fuerza y, manteniendo en el cuero de la correa, es capaz de volar por el aire a una velocidad tremenda. ¿Qué tan rápido no se especifica, pero fue capaz de volar en Johtumheim para matar a un monstruo de las heladas, volar en medio de un tornado de clase 5, volar desde el pequeño pueblo de nuevo México al armario sitio Bifrost, volar desde el Observatorio de Heimdall al salón principal de Asgard en segundos y más tarde de Asgard al Observatorio de Heimdall. Thor voló en varias veces durante Los Vengadores, principalmente cuando luchó contra Iron Man y en Nueva York. *'Velocidades:' Thor es capaz de hurling Mjolnir a grandes velocidades por sosteniendo el tanga de cuero. En la película de Thor, da a los gigantes de hielo a su alrededor, entonces lanza Mjolnir, lo que afectó varios Gigantes de la escarcha en su camino en momentos. *'Proyección de energía:' Con Mjolnir, Thor puede proyectar poderosas explosiones místicos de energía. Incluso puede canalizar energías más fuertes ataques de energía. Con Mjolnir, Odin proyecta una explosión poderosa mística de energía utilizando para canalizar una ráfaga de energía a través de él, tomando distancia de Thor s sobrehumana poderes y destruye lo que quedaba de la armadura de Thor después de pelar gran parte de él y arrojándolo en el Bifrost. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Odin - padre *Frigga - madre *Sif - amigo *Jane Foster - enamorada *Erik Selvig - amigo *Darcy Lewis - amigo *Fandral - amigo *Volstagg - amigo *Hogun - amigo *Heimdall - amigo *Steve Rogers/Capitán América - compañero de equipo y líder del equipo *Tony Stark/Iron Man - compañero de equipo *Nick Fury - compañero de equipo *Bruce Banner/Hulk - compañero de equipo *Viuda negra - compañero de equipo *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - compañero de equipo Enemigos *Loki *El destructor *Laufey *Gigantes de la escarcha *Chitauri *Malekith *Kurse Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (4 películas) **''Iron Man 2 (Sólo Mentioned) **Thor (Primera aparición) , Dakota Goyo (jóvenes) y Chris Hemsworth **Los Vengadores ''- Chris Hemsworth **''Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Chris Hemsworth Detrás de las escenas *Inicialmente, Chris Hemsworth se elimina de toda consideración, pero tuvo una segunda oportunidad gracias a Kevin Feige. *Hemsworth dijo que ganó 20 libras para el papel por comer sin parar y reveló que "no fue hasta Thor que empecé a levantar pesas, era todo bastante nuevo para mí." *Con respecto a su punto de vista del personaje, Hemsworth dijo, "nos seguimos tratando humanizar todo y mantener muy real. Mire todas las investigaciones sobre los cómics que podría, sino también llevarlo a 'quién es este tío como una persona, y cuál es su relación con personas en las escenas individuales?' " *Sobre acercarse a estilo de lucha de Thor, comentó, "en primer lugar, analizamos los cómics y la postura, la forma Thor se mueve y lucha, y mucho de su poder parece ser elaborado a través de la tierra. Hablamos de boxeadores, sabes, Mike Tyson, muy baja a la tierra y gran pecho abierto y columpios de hombro grande y muy de brutal pero elegante al mismo tiempo, y luego como grabamos las cosas cosas se hizo más fáciles." *Hemsworth dijo que era capaz de mantener la fuerza construyó para Thor incrementando su ingesta de alimentos, consistente en un número de pechugas de pollo, pescado, carne y huevos al día. Cuando se le preguntó exactamente cuánto, Hemsworth bromeó, "mi cuerpo peso en proteínas bastante mucho!" *Chris Hemsworth ha comentado brevemente en la fricción entre los Vengadores, centrándose específicamente en Thor y Capitán América. "Son utilizados para ser líderes y si ponlas en una habitación, va a ser sobre el que ejecuta el programa," '', dijo. ''"Todos tienen alguna fricción, absolutamente, pero es sobre el viaje del equipo".''Sin embargo, la razón principal para el equipo a golpes al parecer es bastante simple. El villano Loki y su ejército de "alien" misterioso."Thor tiene una opinión diferente sobre cómo esto debe tenerse en cuenta, porque es su hermano," el actor revelado. ''"Creo que es desgarrador, porque se siente muy responsable por qué Loki ha torcido en espiral. Él mantiene intentando apelar a cualquier buena una vez estaba allí." *Chris Hemsworth llama los Vengadores "Misfits". "Allí es una madurez al personaje por el viaje que fue, sin duda. Fue una especie petulante de cabrito al principio de Thor, y al final de ella esperemos que camina lejos pensando que él es madurado y hubo una calidad con conexión a tierra que no estaba allí antes. Ciertamente hay momentos donde Thor dice cosas y hay una mirada lateral de todo el mundo: '¿qué demonios es este chico hablando?' No es bastante el un fuera extraño cuanto estaba en Thor. Estos chicos... uno de ellos lleva un traje de hierro, uno de ellos se convierte en un monstruo grande y verde. Todos ellos tienen estas personalidades locos y alter egos. Son inadaptados, y lo que les corresponde, de una forma divertida." *Las dos opciones finales para el papel de Thor fueron Chris Hemsworth y su hermano Liam Hemsworth. Trivia *Antes de que Chris Hemsworth fue elegido como Thor, Brad Pitt se rumorea para el papel de Thor; Channing Tatum y luchador de la WWE Triple H también fueron considerados para la parte; Daniel Craig fue la primera opción; y Charlie Hunnam, Tom Hiddleston, Alexander Skarsgård, Chris Hemsworth joven hermano Liam Hemsworth y Joel Kinnaman prueba para el papel. Más tarde sería convertir Hiddleston como Loki en la película. *El personaje de Marvel Comics fue adaptado desde el Dios del trueno mitológica del mismo nombre por Larry Leiber, Stan Lee y Jack Kirby. *La escena donde Coulson encuentra Thor martillo Mjolnir aparece después de los créditos en Iron Man 2. La escena fue agregada a Iron Man 2 ''para continuar la tradición de Marvel de tie-ins a los otros sub-franquicias, incluyendo en el universo cinematográfico Marvel. *Alias humano de Thor es Donald Blake en los cómics. En la película, cuando Thor llega a tierra, Jane le da ropa ropa que perteneció a su ex novio Donald Blake. Más tarde cuando Thor es capturado e interrogado por Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig aparece e informa Coulson Thor es realmente Donald Blake un miembro de su personal científico. Un agente confirma realizando una verificación de antecedentes en la base de datos de ordenador y enciende un documento falsificado creado por Jane de Thor, asumiendo la identidad del Dr. Donald Blake. *En la mitología nórdica, Thor y Sif están casado. *SIF es también amante de Thor y el principal interés amoroso en los cómics, no sólo un amigo o un compañero de equipo. *Se afirma en ''Los Vengadores ''que Thor era capaz de volver a la tierra gracias a los poderes de Odín; Sin embargo, Loki comentó que Odin habría tenido "convocar" mucha "energía oscura". Esto sugiere que esta acción puede ser agotador y posiblemente incluso peligroso o estigmatizado a por Odin y probablemente era por qué el Bifrost significaba tanto para el Asgardians. *Traje de Thor en ''Thor más asemeja el rediseño manga de Oliver Coipel de miniserie de Thor ''de J. Michael Straczynski en lugar de arte de Jack Kirby. Su casco de la marca se usa sólo una vez en la película, en la ceremonia de celebración de su aspirantes a ascenso al trono de Asgard. *Aunque se basa principalmente en la versión del universo Marvel del personaje creado por Stan Lee, Larry Leiber y Jack Kirby, versión de la MCU de Thor también comparte algunos rasgos con la versión "Ultimate Marvel Universe" de Thor. Ambas versiones del personaje para un look barbudo con ningún casco de la marca y tampoco tienen un alter-ego humano como en los cómics clásicos. Ambos también se reunió con escepticismo en sus pretensiones de divinidad. *En ''The Avengers, Thor aparece en la tierra, su 'traje' es una variante de su traje de Thor y se asemeja al diseño clásico de Thor por Jack Kirby, con su capa de marca y sin mangas. Más tarde en la película, cuando en el Helicarrier, su traje asiente hacia la última versión del personaje basado en el arte de Brian Hitch, que no tenía no cabo, mangas y armadura despojado. En el tercer acto de la película, Thor convoca un rayo que por arte de magia completa su armadura, añadiendo su armadura, discos y mangas de cota de malla como buscó en Thor, basado en el rediseño del 2007 por Oliver Coipel. Mientras que su traje de Thor era negro con discos de plata, su traje en The Avengers es más color azul-ISH con gran parte de la armadura en su torso convirtiéndose en plata. *Película de debut de Thor fue el primero en el universo cinematográfico Marvel así explorar la antigua mitología, viajes espaciales y vida extraterrestre. Estas ideas se continuaron a través de Captain America: The First Avenger y The Avengers. *Tiempo de pantalla de Thor en The Avengers es 25:52. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Asgarianos Categoría:Thor Categoría:Los Vengadores